Let's Play the Game
by Roby Carr
Summary: The prequel to my WyattJude trilogy. Jonesy and Jude spend Guys Night playing a game, but neither know that the rules have changed. !jonesyjude slash!


"**Let's Play the Game**"  
By _Faith Lang_  
The One-Shot Prequel to the Wyatt/Jude Trilogy

**Warnings**: Jonesy/Jude, mention of sexual intercourse, drugs and alcohol, foul language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim ownership of 6teen or any associated material.

Want to request that I write a fanfic? Send me a message!

-----

When Jonesy had mentioned to Jude that he thought it was about time for them to have a Guys Night - especially considering the fact that Jen, Caitlin, and (very reluctantly) Nikki had declared it Girls Night - Jude had expected watching some porno in Jonesy's basement while his parents were out. Pizza and Coke would be provided by the ever-innocent Wyatt. Jonesy would get out some bottles of vodka. And Jude, of course, would be bringing his stash of marijuana.

What he hadn't expected was hitting three nightclubs in a row. The first was Psyche Ward, a place Jude had refused to enter despite Jonesy's constant reassurance that he was friends with the owner and it was completely safe despite its name. Then there was one with a big sign that read '.kelp.' even though Jonesy kept referring to it as Nocturne. Three shots later, Jonesy and Jude left, dragged out by a bouncer when Jonesy got pissed at another guy. The final nightclub made Jude's head spin with all of its flashing colored lights in the middle of the darkness.

"Decay," Jonesy murmured as if it explained everything.

It did.

Girls in short skirts and shirts showed more skin than they covered passed, shooting looks in their direction and it took no time at all before Jude found himself at the bar, Jonesy sweet-talking the nearest girl.

Jude took to ordering and then downing a vodka mixer in no time flat.

But when he ordered another and swallowed it, choking down the burn and sputtering for the bartender to bring him another, Jonesy glanced up from his latest conquest.

"Jude, man... Relax... You're too tense..."

Jude's gaze headed down to stare at his friend though his lips were already on the bottle. Jonesy cocked an eyebrow, ignoring the girl as she tried to win his attention back then stormed away.

"Oh... The icy chill of rejection, dude... You're not going to get any tonight, Jonesy..."

They almost had to shout to be heard and for possibly the first time, Jonesy was doubting the idea to take Jude clubbing. Maybe Jude just needed to get nice and drunk and high at home like they usually did. And Jonesy's parents were out, after all.

Okay.

Jude 1, Jonesy 0.

And they went back.

-----

"C'mon, Jonesy... I'm bored, dude. Call Wyatt..."

"Shut up."

Jonesy's growl made Jude whimper back. Of course, Jonesy became aggressive everytime he got irritated, which wasn't often, but Jude could do that to him.

"If you were a friggin' chick, you'd be all over me."

"Dude, I am all over you."

Jude's odd response made Jonesy glance up and he couldn't do anything as the blonde boy - now lacking his trademark cap, where had that fallen anyway? - climbed a top him, straddling his hips entirely too suggestively as he settled against Jonesy comfortably.

Well not for Jonesy, who was all too aware of the fact that Jude was nestling up right against his groin with pressure in all the right places and - damn! - Jude was looking pretty nice right now. Kinda girly in a male way. If that made any sense at all.

Parted lips pressed against his neck, hot breath hitting it as the lips curved into a small smile against his neck as Jude, no doubt, felt the evidence of Jonesy's now-raging hard-on.

Damnit! Jonesy was not in any way gay!

He wanted Nikki!

But right now he just wanted to get some.

"Dude... You want me..." Jude teased, "You wanna fuck me, man..."

"Who says I can't?" Jonesy grunted back and shoved Jude off, the tent in his pants becoming rather obvious with Jude gone.

When Jude paused in responding, his words finally caught in his throat for a moment, Jonesy moved in for the kill. He stepped forward, one arm swooping around to catch Jude's lower back as he stole a kiss, pressing and solid, noting Jude's paralysis as he moved onward.

Jude, however, was in a state of mind just this side of insanity. He could tell you everything. His lips - they were dry and sort of bitter-tasting. His smell - like alcohol and, something else, entirely unique to him. And his desire - for Jude, administered slowly and warmly not at all like he'd expected of Jonesy or any guy for that matter.

It began to feel uncomfortable with his hand hanging limply at his sides so they pressed up against Jonesy's abs for a moment, registering that the boy did indeed have a six-pack as Jude had been told by Nikki. They moved upwards, over his pecs and to hold his shoulders, grasping on with a weak sort of desperation. He felt Jonesy's other hand move up to the back of his neck.

All too soon, Jude became aware of a certain problem.

He shoved away, gasping for air and Jonesy looked less than impressed.

"Stupid, breathe through your nose..." he groaned, but it sounded teasing enough to keep Jude from replying.

Jude 1, Jonesy 1.

And clothes disappeared.

-----

When Jude opened his eyes with a groan the next morning he was aware of a pounding headache and a serious pain in the- Oh. That.

Jonesy wasn't hard to find, sitting on the floor against the couch Jude was sleeping on, gazing passively at the broken TV set and... Well, Jude wanted to think that he was searching for the right thing to say.

He didn't think he could take hearing 'You were a convient fuck' from one of his friends. He'd done it before, sure, but not with his friends...

"I'd never done that before," he croaked. It was obvious he'd stayed up the entire night. Jude had napped between bouts of sex and quiet conversation. "With a guy, I mean."

Jude felt his lips curl with a slight smile. "Me either, dude."

"It was... It was different, y'know?"

"Yeah, dude."

The game didn't really matter all that much anymore.

There was a point when they'd simply forgotten to keep count.

-----

_REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW_

a/n; I was particularly pleased with the way this fic ended. Jude and Jonesy are good friends, but are in no way 'together'. And now, Jude knows he likes boys so Wyatt can swoop in and steal the show.

Yes, this is the prequel to my Wyde trilogy which is made up of _Let's Talk About Sex_, _Can We Talk?_, and _Let's Talk About Us_. People might actually wonder why I chose to do a Jonesy/Jude fic as a prequel to a Wyde trilogy. But I was trying to be a little realistic about this. I mean, how often is the first guy a girl has sex with the guy she ends up marrying if she chooses to have sex before marriage? I know a friend who had sex with a guyfriend she wasn't dating just because she felt like it. She went on to find a guy she really loves and is still best friends with the first guy. Either way, I just liked this better.

Also, I chose not to do a PWP fic like I had originally planned. I just didn't feel comfortable writing it so blatently when I wanted to make it seem like Jude just has massive love for his friends. Jonesy is a horndog. Not Jude. Jonesyhorndog. Judelover. Not that I don't like Jonesy or anything. I just think of him that way.

This fic goes out to anyone and everyone who reviewed the Wyde trilogy. Everyone who did was entirely supportive and I enjoyed reading everything you guys had to say about my fanfiction. It's good to know that my passion for Wyde is shared by so many other writers out there! I'd love to see some other stuff get posted on so I can start a C2 community for just Wyde fics!

Which actually reminds me... I'm starting a C2 community for 6teen slash so if you know any good slash fics please tell me!

Reviews are desired and wanted and everything! I would really like to know if this did the rest of my fics from the trilogy justice.

_REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW_

the pacifist princess - Faith Alexandria Lang

WORD COUNT: 1006  
WRITTEN: 8 August 2006  
POSTED: 24 August 2006


End file.
